<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected by RewindTheExit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073738">Unexpected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewindTheExit/pseuds/RewindTheExit'>RewindTheExit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:21:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewindTheExit/pseuds/RewindTheExit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Howdy,</p><p>here I try something new. I hope you give this paring a try and read this. It just came into my mind twenty minutes ago, and so I wrote this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dutch &amp; Josiah (VanDerlawny)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Unexpected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm in the Camp from Dutch right now. They solved all their problems luckily. And they lie low now. They have finally enough money, and have finally killed Micah. Dutch is himself again. Luckily for everyone. I sit at the table. Is I suddenly notice something. The smell of an omega in heat. An omega here in camp?  I'm an alpha. The only one in camp, and it seems like one omega is in camp as well. Why did I never noticed this? Maybe because I'm a drifter and rarely visit them?</p><p>Honestly I have the feeling that all alphas and omega's except from me and the one in this camp, are extinct. I don't know how or why. But I never met any of them in my whole life. Heat is not at all pleasant for omega's, I once read. I also read that male omega's can also get pregnant, but only in their heat. But who's this omega? I stand up, and follow the scent. It lead me directly to Dutch's tent entrance. Dutch an omega? I always thought if he's one of my race that he is an alpha. I mean, he's a strong and powerful leader. I never expected that.</p><p>I hear soft whimping and whining out of the tent. Oh man. It seems not at all pleasent. He seems to be in pain, and horny at the same time. And his scent makes me horny too. I try to hold back, but it's damn hard. I want to say something, but I'm not sure. Does he even know that I'm an alpha? Is he able to notice my scent to?</p><p>,,You alright there Dutch? You need help or company?" I say careful and quiet.</p><p>,,Jo-Josiah?" He stutters confused.</p><p>,,Yes. You don't have to, I can go if.... "</p><p>,,Come in pleas!" he gasp.</p><p>I didn't expect that. I look arround to make sure there's no one watching, but all are sitting at the shore or at the campfire. So I carefully open the flaps, and close them tidly behind me, after I stepped in. And suddenly his scent hits me like a freight train. My cock twitch in interest, but I try to ignore it. And there Dutch lay, on his cot, fully naked and with wide open legs. His cock is rock hard and stand like a one, and slick is dripping down from his slit, wich is behind his cock. I try to focus on his face. He's sweaty and seems to be hot, as if he had a fever. Suddenly he opens his eyes. They nearly black from Lust. </p><p>,,What should I do." I asks carefully.</p><p>Oh man. I've never been with an omega who was in heat. I have experience, but with omega's in heat I'm really on new territory.</p><p>,,Make it stop!" he grunts.</p><p>What? What should I stop?</p><p>,,The pain! The fire inside me. Fuck me dammit!" he growls, as if he could have read my thoughts.</p><p>But I'm sure my confused look has betrayed him that I don't know what he means. And that was enough, my cock is rock hard to now. I throw my top hat on the ground, toss my shoes aside with my socks, I open my vest and shirt in recort time and throw it on the ground as well. All the time Dutch watch me with his dark lustfull eyes. Then I open my fine limen trousers, and let them and my underwear fall to the ground to. My big cock springs free, and I couldn't stop the little gasp leaving my mouth.</p><p>,,You noticed my scent? So your an alpha?" he grunts, as a I walk closer to the cot.</p><p>,,Yes. But I only noticed it today that you were one." I say quiet.</p><p>Then I kneel between his legs. Oh fuck! His slick drips heavily out of his slit, the cot underneath him is wet from it. My cock twitch again. Then I remember that he can get pregnant when I Knott him. I have to pull out before I cum. Suddenly Dutch pulls me down to him, in a passionate toung fight. I accept it. We fight for dominance, but he give in at the end. Then I kiss down his neck over his scent gland, it was hard not to bite in and mark him, over his throat and his chest to his nipples. He let out a deep grunt.</p><p>I start to lick and suck on his right nipple, the other i tease with my finger. He let out deep moans and grunts. But he keep it quiet for now luckily. I feel precum leaving the tip of my hard cock. After a while, I switch sides, now I lick and suck on his left nipple, and the right I tease with my finger. Then I kiss all the way down his stomach over his bellybutton to the tip of his hard cock. I start to suck at it. He let out a deep lustfull growl that sounded like one from an animal. It hit me right between my legs.</p><p>I take his whole cock into my mouth. His dick is a bit smaller and shorter compared to mine, but it's normal for male omega's. Meanwhile I let one of my fingers slip into his wet slit. He's so wet that my whole finger slips into him in one go. He let out a surprised moan.</p><p>,,Ahh don't stop Josi-aaahhh." he gasp as I start to move my finger.</p><p>Meanwhile I don't stop to suck at his dick. After some time I let another finger slip into him. And suddenly he bucked his hips up, and his cock hit the back of my throat. I let out a deep moan just like him.</p><p>,,So-sorry alpha." he whines.</p><p>I add another fingrer, but let him slip out of my mouth.</p><p>,,Don't worry my dear. I liked it." I gasp.</p><p>Then I start again to finger-fuck him. He is getting more and more restless, and his moaning geht's even more.</p><p>,,Pleas alpha, fuck me!"</p><p>I let my fingers slip out of him, and position my cock. He's so wet it should be no problem to sink into him. And it wasn't. My cock sink into him until the hilt in one go. He's just to wet, it made it impossible for me to slip in slow. Even if I wanted. We let out twin moans.</p><p>,,Shit!" I gasp.</p><p>,,So good." Dutch moans.</p><p>I start to fuck him. At first slow. His eyes roll in the back of his head, and his head falls back on the pillow. His eyes fall closed. He seems to enjoy it. Verry much. And so do I. It only takes a few thrust, to make him cum arround me. Oh Shit! I'm so close. I stop and try to pull out, he knows to that I'm not far away, but he quickly loop his legs arround my back to stop me. So I have no choice, I have to Knott him. I hope he dosen't get pregnant. I'm not sure how he will react to it.</p><p>,,Bite me!"</p><p>I look at him confused, but my thrusts get harder and faster.</p><p>,,Mark me dammit!" He growls.</p><p>If I mark him, every alpha who's left, If there's one, know forever That Dutch is mine. The mark stays forever.</p><p>,,You sure? It last for-ever." I gasp.</p><p>,,Yes! Oh fuck. Pleas alpha!"</p><p>So I do as he wants. I bend down, and bite down hard on his scent gland. Blood is dripping out. He let out a deep Growl, and cums again. This time I follow him right after. My Knott swells, and lock us together. My movements stop right after my knot tied us together. Fuck. I let go of his scent gland, and lick apologetically over it. Then I can't stop myself, from falling on top of him. The only sounds in this tent left, are our heavy breathing. He lay his arms on my back.</p><p>,,I love you! This was amazing. Thank you alpha!" he suddenly Sighs heavy breathing.</p><p>Did he really, just say i love you to me? This all must be a far to good dream.....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pregnant!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm still deep in Dutch. My knot didn't deflated yet. But he seems to enjoy it. And I do too. It feels actually pretty good to knot someone. </p><p>,,You know, I mean it. I love you." he whispers. </p><p>,,I love you to Dutch." I whisper back. </p><p>,,Kiss me." He whispers.</p><p>I do as I was told, lift my head and kiss him softly. Then I hide my head in the crook of his neck again.</p><p>,,I hope I have your pup now." He suddenly whispers. </p><p>I'm damn surprised.</p><p>,,I mean it." He says.</p><p>,,Then, I hope it too." I whisper. </p><p>He giggles a bit. And I giggle too. </p><p>*Timeskip, one month later*</p><p>Dutch and I are a couple science one month now. But he dosen't told anybody yet. I sit in my tent in the Van Der Linde Camp, and read a book. As suddenly someone come in. I close the book, lay it aside, and then I look up. It's Dutch. He has a big grin on his face. He sit down next to me. </p><p>,,Hey schatje." He greets me, then he kiss me softly. </p><p>,,Hey angel." I whisper back. </p><p>,,I'm pregnant science one month! I had to puke and the sickness because I'm  actually pregnant. I'm already a bit thicker then normal too." He whispers happy. </p><p>Oh my! I can't believe it! I'm so happy. Tears fill both of our eyes. </p><p>,,Oh Dutch.. This is so beautiful!" I say quiet and surprised.</p><p>He kiss me again.</p><p>,,I want to tell anyone about our relationship, and your pup in my belly." He smiles.</p><p>,,You sure? You don't have too." I say nervous.</p><p>,,Relax schatje. I want it. And trough Hosea and Arthur as a couple, and Javier and Charles as a couple, I at least know, that they aren't against same gender love." He whispers.</p><p>,,But they don't know that your an omega, who can get pregnant." I whisper.</p><p>,,They don't. Only Hosea knows. And he accept it. I hope they will too. Let's find it out." He say happy but nervous.</p><p>I kiss him again, and then we start walking outside my tend, and to the campfire. I'm exited and nervous, just like Dutch is. Everybody is sitting at the campfire, and we joining them. Dutch gives me one last look, before he starts go speak.....</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>